1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for treating plant diseases and enhancing crop yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Plants are subject to multiple potential disease causing agents, including soilborne and foliar diseases. Many of these diseases cause significant damage and/or yield loss by the time that symptoms are visible in a field, and treatment subsequent to diagnosis based on symptomatology may be too late to avoid significant damage to a plant and yield loss. Treatment of certain diseases affecting soybeans in particular is difficult, including Charcoal Rot caused by Macrophomina phaseolina, Soybean Sudden Death Syndrome (“SDS”) caused by Fusarium virguliforme or F. tucumaniae, Brown Stem Rot (“BSR”) caused by Phialaphora gregata, and Soybean Stem Canker (“STC”) caused by Diaporthe phaseolorum var. meridionalis. 